


Introduction Time

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shenanigans brought to you by Danny, the tall gay, and Carmilla, the broody gay. Inspired by the prompt from my friend Hannah: Danny and Carmilla alone while waiting for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction Time

Silence.

Crickets.

A minute into the video and there hasn't been a single sound.

The stare off is intense, continuous, with neither participant willing to stop, to lose.

It continues until Laura walks into the frame, an exasperated look on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaims, and the two students look at her guiltily. "All I asked you to do was make a quick introduction of who you are for my video while I went to the bathroom. I even wrote out exactly what you had to say!"

"It's not my fault!" the girls' words tumble out over each other, each trying to demand Laura's attention as they make excuses for their actions.

"You know I don't like talking to computers Hol-"

"She was glaring at me! How was I supposed to know that she wouldn't-"

"Enough!" Laura's exclamation bursts out of her, cowing Carmilla and Danny. "Now let's try this again. I'm going to go get some food from the dining hall, and you two are going to stay here and film a civil introduction!"

She pulls the stool and chair up in front of the camera and stares pointedly at the screen with her arms folded until the two girls reluctantly go and sit down.

"Okay. Now I'll be back in five minutes. Make me proud."

With that parting phrase, Laura takes her leave, heading out the door.

The dorm returns to silence for a moment as Danny and Carmilla awkwardly refuse to acknowledge each other. Carmilla is leaning so far back on the stool that it seems like the laws of gravity don't apply to her, and Danny is sitting perfectly straight in her chair, not looking at Carmilla or into the camera.

Finally Danny realizes that it is going to be up to her to break the ice, and coughs softly before beginning to speak.

"For Laura?" she asks, turning to Carmilla, who looks as if she has just bitten into something sour.

"For Laura," she agrees reluctantly, leaning forward so that the feet of the stool rest back on the ground.

"So, introductions then." She grabs the script that Laura had left for them on the desk and begins to read it out loud. "I'm Danny, Laura's very tall, very gay English TA." She stops and rests her head in her hands for a moment out of embarrassment before passing the paper on to Carmilla, who takes it with an uncharacteristic level of excitement. That is, until she sees what she has to say.

Her face grows dark as she skims the line, and when she speaks the words, she spits them out, as if they were burning her throat.

"I'm Carmilla, Laura's broody, gay, vampire roommate," she starts, her anger barely contained. "And..." She meets Danny's eyes, and they seem to have a silent conversation before both nodding in agreement. "And I, along with this freakishly tall TA, am going to play a game that I like to call 'how badly can we fuck up Laura's side of the room before she gets home?'"

The video goes into a time lapse, showing Danny and Carmilla doing relatively juvenile pranks to Laura's belongings, such as supergluing her textbooks together, and spraying cans full of silly string onto her sheets. Of course Carmilla saved Laura's yellow pillow before the tricks began, and it's now sitting on her own bed.

It returns to normal speed to show them covering the evidence of their mess with Laura's blankets and sliding into their chairs exhausted. They exchange a high five mere seconds before Laura enters the room. The new addition is obviously surprised that both of them are in relatively good shape, and she speaks hesitantly, hopefully almost.

"So... how did it go?"

"Fine," they answer in unison before their voices split again into excuses to leave the scene of the crime that they were already regretting as they recalled just how fierce the tiny girl could get when she was angry.

"I'm pretty hungry, so I'm just gonna-"

"I really need to go to the library to finish my paper."

Laura watches them suspiciously as they slip past her through the door. She just brought in a bag full of food, and she had never known Carmilla to actually do schoolwork ever. And is that silly string in Danny's hair? She shrugs it off for the moment, and continues into the room, sighing when she sees her favorite pillow resting on Carmilla's bed. She goes and grabs it before walking over to return it to her own bed. She pulls back the covers and oh no they didn't...

"CARMILLA! DANNY! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW."

No matter how far away the pair had escaped to, there was no way that they didn't know how much trouble they were in.

The video cuts to black.


End file.
